The Human Genome Project faces a number of formidable challenges. Among these are the development of highly sensitive and accurate automated sequencing techniques, the development of optimal strategies for gene recognition in sequence data, and an improved understanding of gene function and regulation. My intent in this Special Emphasis Research Career Award project is to address these and other related problems within the context of state-of-the-art genome research. I believe that my background in theoretical and experimental particle physics provides me with a unique set of skills relevant to the solution of these and other problems. The goals of this training program are to: 1) obtain a firm grounding in modern molecular biology and genetics with specialization in genome research, 2) develop a set of skills in laboratory-based genome research through a first year project in physical mapping and DNA sequencing, and 3) develop a long term project focusing on DNA sequence acquisition and analysis which will utilize the analytical, computational and model building skills which I have developed as a physicist. In particular, I would hope to develop optimum protocols for gene mapping and sequence assembly applicable to large scale genome analysis and to develop new and more efficient algorithms for gene sequence identification and interpretation. In addition, I intend to pursue the development of advanced automated sequencing technology based on highly sensitive detectors and techniques developed for particle physics. Achievement of either or both of these goals will greatly facilitate the formidable task faced by the researchers involved in the Human Genome Project in accumulating and analyzing vast amounts of genomic DNA sequence. This project will begin by immersion in the work currently being done on the physical mapping of human chromosome 11, and the sequencing of selected reference markers and cDNA clones, as part of the Salk Institute large scale physical mapping project. The formal training I will receive during the tenure of the NCHGR/SERCA provides an ideal environment in which I can gain the necessary grounding in current techniques so that I can effectively work on the development of new techniques and strategies and contribute to the genome research of the future.